The Trouble With Desire
by darthelwig
Summary: Wanda isn't comfortable with her own feelings. Scarlet Vision
1. Wanda

"The Trouble With Desire"

By darthelwig

* * *

I don't own anything. I'm just having fun.

* * *

Wanda didn't have a lot of experience with men.

Pietro had always had a way with the ladies, though. She could count on him to be romancing a few different girls at any given time. She had little patience for the girls who flocked to him like flies to honey, and had always tried her best to keep her nose out of his affairs.

If Pietro had caught her in any one of the compromising positions she had caught him in over the years, he would have killed whoever the man was. She teased him about his hypocrisy, but he only laughed and told her, _"No man is good enough for my sister."_

Still, there had been some boys while they were growing up that piqued her interest. She had tried to keep them secret from Pietro, but somehow he always found out, and then that was the end of that. So her limited interactions with guys and intimacy had boiled down to a few heated kisses. Not much more than that.

And after they went through the experiments and acquired their powers, men didn't interest her in quite the same way anymore. She had too much experience with their minds. _"Sooner or later, every man shows himself,"_ she had said to Ultron, and it was true. She had seen far too much of the darkness in men's minds to feel at ease around them.

Especially when it came to lust. Lust made her feel dirty. Lust was a stranger undressing you with his eyes. It was a soldier imagining you naked while you were strapped down and helpless on the lab table. It was a group of men wondering if they could get you alone when you walked past them down a darkened street. She had seen lust. It made her queasy.

After that, the only man she wanted in her life was Pietro.

She had talked to her brother about it. They talked about everything, shared everything. He had done his best to understand, and afterwards his protectiveness reached new heights. He scowled at any man that dared to look at her too long. He inserted himself between her and any man that tried to approach. Wanda didn't technically need her brother to protect her, and most times would probably have bristled under his watchful eye, but in this she accepted his help. It felt good to have him watching over her.

However, this had left her extremely uncomfortable with her developing feelings for Vision.

Vision's mind had attracted her from the start. Unlike the minds of most men, his was orderly and calm. Tranquil, even. His thoughts didn't follow the lines of other men's. He looked for the beauty in everything. He found the smallest things absolutely wondrous. And best of all, he didn't look at a woman and see "sex."

Wanda found him very refreshing. He was so pure. But that also left her feeling more than a little dirty.

She wanted more from him. More than the little touches he already bestowed upon her. More than the late nights spent together talking about any and every subject they could think of. More than the platonic relationship they had settled into. She wanted more.

She loved him, like she thought she would never be able to love a man. She wanted to kiss him, taste him, make love to him. She desired his touch. She _lusted_.

She was absolutely disgusted with herself.

How could she shove these impure thoughts onto a beautiful being such as Vision? He wasn't the machine so many people considered him to be, but he also didn't think like everyone else. Would he even understand or want that kind of relationship with her? With anyone?

She was afraid to make a move on him and be rejected. She was terrified that she would somehow ruin their friendship. What was she supposed to do?

So Wanda kept her feelings to herself and tried to be content with what she had. Better that than to lose him completely. She needed him so badly that her heart ached, and she wouldn't risk their friendship for anything.


	2. Vision

"The Trouble With Desire"

Chapter Two

By darthelwig

* * *

*** I own nothing. I'm just having fun. ***

* * *

Vision's mind was on Wanda again. His mind was on Wanda a lot.

If he was to be completely honest, he thought about her a great deal more than he probably should. Certainly he thought about her more than he thought about any of his other teammates. In fact, there was very little that came before her- mainly his struggle to better understand humanity, and his never ending quest to discover the secrets of the stone that was his life.

Like he said, very little.

At the moment, he was contemplating her skin. She was absolutely radiant. He understood the mechanics of what made skin appear to glow, but he was always amazed at how she seemed to shine brighter than anyone else in the room.

Surely that was the only reason he sometimes had difficulty taking his eyes off of her. Surely that was why his fingers always itched to stroke her soft skin.

The little touches they shared weren't enough to satisfy him. He found himself wanting more from her. Longer touches, the opportunity to explore the warmth and softness of her body.

He had decided that his desire for sensory input involving her was due to the relationship they had established. She treated him like a man as if that were obviously the case. He knew the others had taken time to adjust, but not Wanda. He was human to her from the very beginning. He appreciated her casual acceptance of him more than she could ever know.

He would never, however, approach her about his wish to further the physical aspect of their relationship. He understood her hesitance about men. In the peace of their nights spent talking, she had shared some of her thoughts on the subject. He suspected she had shared more of her feelings than she realized.

He never wanted to make her uncomfortable, especially in regards to himself. He would do nothing to jeopardize their friendship. It was far more sensible to simply put those desires aside and be the friend she believed him to be. The friend she needed him to be. Even if doing so gave him a strange and unexpected sense of emptiness.


	3. Together

"The Trouble With Desire"

Chapter Three

By darthelwig

* * *

I own nothing I'm just having fun

* * *

The movie had finished hours ago. The building was quiet. It was late, and most everyone was asleep or trying to be.

Wanda and Vision were still on the couch, talking, as they had been since the credits started rolling. They sat facing each other, and Wanda hugged a cushion close to her stomach as she watched Vision speak.

Her eyes drifted to his lips of their own accord, and she wondered how they would feel if she kissed him. Would they be as smooth as they looked? Would they be soft? Would he part his lips for her, or would he freeze?

She jumped when she felt his fingers brush against her cheek.

"Wanda? Are you alright?" he asked.

"What? Um, yeah." She could feel the heat in her face and knew she was blushing. "I'm okay. Maybe a little tired."

"Perhaps it would be best if we continued our talk another night," Vision said. She could see concern for her written all across his face.

"No, I'm okay," she said. "Really."

"If you're sure." He looked unconvinced. Silence settled over them.

"Vision," Wanda said softly, looking down at the cushion she was holding. "There is something I wish to tell you. I do not know how to say it. No, I am afraid to say it."

"You can tell me anything, Wanda. I hope you know that."

His voice was so kind, so soft. She couldn't look up at him. She had told herself she wasn't going to do this. There was no need to risk the friendship they already had. She could keep her desire for him in check. Yet the words were on the tip of her tongue now, her heart waiting to spill out.

"It's alright, Wanda. Whatever it is, you can tell me. I am here for you."

Wanda looked at him, finally, forcing herself to meet his gaze, faking a bravery she didn't feel.

"I love you, Vision." There. She had said it. Simple as that. It felt good to finally say the words. "I love you, and I wish to be more than just your friend."

Vision's eyes were wide, stunned. He was extremely still, having trouble processing what she had just revealed to him.

His lack of reaction crushed her.

"I don't expect anything. I don't even know why I told you. It was a stupid idea. I'm sorry," she said in a rush. "Please, think nothing of it." She started to get up, but he grabbed her wrist, holding her in place.

"Vision?" she asked, her voice wavering.

"I- I do not know the proper way to handle this," he said. "I admit that I had hoped for this eventuality, but I had not planned for it. I just...do not know what to say."

"You hoped for this?" she asked.

"Well...yes," he said. "I feel quite strongly for you, Wanda. I do believe I love you, and that I have for quite some time. I did not wish to force myself on you, as I know your feelings on the subjects of men and lust. I would never wish to harm you."

He was looking at her so tenderly, a bit vulnerable and shy. Nervous. Wanda was overcome with the need to kiss him, and this time she didn't fight it. She moved closer to him on the couch, holding eye contact the entire time, then slowly reached up and brushed her fingers over his neck, pulling him in.

Their lips met softly. Sweetly. As an affirmation of love.

" _Vis_ ," she whispered against his mouth, heat pooling inside of her. She kissed him deeper, her tongue seeking entrance. "Let me in."

At that, his lips parted and their tongues met. It was everything Wanda had dreamed of and more. After his initial hesitation, he met her passion equally, the fire building between them. His hands moved over her sides, her back, into her hair. She sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck more fully as they kissed, pressing him back into the sofa.

She had been denied this too long. She wanted him too strongly to hold back. He wanted her. He desired her. She could feel it in his every touch. All control she had over her lust was slipping away.

It was too fast. She knew that in the back of her head, but the thought was being drowned out by her utter need for him. The dam had broken and the surge of her want could not be denied.

"Do you want me, Vision?" she asked, straddling his lap. She half expected him to cringe away from the intensity of her, but he didn't. He looked at her with what could only be described as desire. She was caught in his gaze, a shiver running through her.

"You know that I do, Wanda," he said.

"Say it. I want you to say it."

"I want you. So very much."

She grinned and pressed herself against him. Vision pulled her hair to the side and kissed her neck, inhaling her sweet scent.

"This is not the place to continue this, if that is what you want, Wanda." He nuzzled her shoulder as he spoke. "You must tell me what it is you desire."

Wanda sat back and looked at him, biting her lip, her hands trailing over his chest.

"Yes, Vision. I've wanted you for a very long time. I do not want to wait any more."

He looked gratified and relieved at her answer.

"Hold on to me," he said. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he slid his hands under her bottom and lifted her effortlessly while he stood.

Her head was swimming with sensation by the time they reached her room, which was closest. With her legs wrapped around him, their bodies were moving against each other in the most amazing ways. She had never gone this far with a man before. It was intoxicating. She wanted more. Always more.

Vision set her down gently on her bed, and she pulled him down into her arms.


End file.
